


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Barista Hansol, Barista Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, College Student Vernon, Grim Reaper Woozi, Inspired by Goblin (K-drama), Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Oblivious Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Slow Burn, University Student Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**1:20 PM**

"You wanna go out for some coffee?"

Jihoon looked at Seungcheol with a tired and annoyed look."Why?So you can go and flirt with that angel looking boy?"He chuckled and smirked as he watched Seungcheol's face go as red as a tomato."No!I just want to go out and walk around a bit!That's all!"He bady defended.

Jihoon just rolled his eyes. _He's such an awful liar when it comes to Jeonghan._ He thought.


End file.
